Birthday
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: A fic deficated to zabbygirl. Happy birthday! (This is a parody)


**This fic is dedicated to my dear friend zabbygirl for her birthday.**

* * *

"And welcome back!" The redheaded woman exclaimed as the camera zoomed in on her face. "Before the break, we were talking about LGBTQ rights, weren't we Shelby?" Her Scottish accent rolling smoothly off her lips. The camera turned to the brunette woman sitting next to her. Her friend smiled at her. "That's right Andi. Unfortunately you had a fight with the teleprompter operator and we are improvising." The redhead pouted. "He looked at me funny." On the other side of Andi sat a woman with Dirty Blonde hair. "Andi, he signaled that we were ready for a break." "Sarah's right Andi. He tilted his head and you threatened to hurt him." Shelby said with a sly smirk. "What is this? Pick on Andi day?" The redhead flopped back om her chair. "You guys are mean." She said lazily. "Anyway." Sarah said, trying to drag the attention away from her pouting girlfriend. "It's a very special day today." "Yeah, it's pick on Andi day." Sarah smiled. "No... It's Shelby's birthday!" "Oh yeah." Andi turned to the birthday girl. "I didn't get you anything." Shelby looked down. "It's okay Andi." Andi had a sneaky smile on her face. "Of course I got you something. I got you three presents." Shelby smiled and jumped up to hug her friend. "Thanks Andi." "What sort of best friend would I be if I didn't get you birthday presents?" Shelby laughed.

"So here's present number one. Sarah reached down behind her chair and pulled out a box which she handed to Shelby. "This is from Me and Andi. I hope you like it." Shelby took the box with a polite "thank you" and opened it to find Seasons 1&2 of Rizzoli & Isles on DVD. "Thanks guys." Shelby squealed as she embraced her friends. "Pffft. That's nothing compared to what's coming next." She stared at Andi as her friend continues. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as a special birthday treat for my dear friend Shelby! Ms Pauley Perrette and Ms Cote de Pablo!" The camera spun as the two actresses walked onto the stage. They sat down next to Shelby, causing her face to turn bright red. "Welcome to the show ladies." Andi said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Thanks. But I think your girlfriend is getting jealous." Pauley said with a smile. Sarah slapped Andi's arm causing her to yelp in pain. "Owwwie!" Sarah smiled and asked Cote a question as Andi tried not to laugh at Shelby's bright red face. Shelby could feel the heat radiating from her face. "So Shelby, is there anything you want to say to these two, very beautiful women?" Shelby gulped before finding the courage to speak. "I love you both so much, and I love the show, and I love your characters, and I love your two character's interactions and relationship with the other and..." before Shelby could continue her rant, Cote placed her hand on Shelby's knee as Pauley spoke. These actions caused Shelby to stop mid sentence. "Sweetie, you're rambling." Shelby's face lit up like the 4th of July. Andi spoke up to try and draw away from her friends embarrassment. "Are you lovely ladies ready?"Shelby's head popped up as the actresses nodded. "Are you ready for your 3rd birthday present Shelby?" The confused woman nodded as Andi pulled out her camera. She felt her face heat up as Cote and Pauley pressed their lips to Shelby's cheeks. "And hold!" Shelby swore she would die in that moment. The camera flash went off as Shelby felt her heart race. When the two actresses , the brunette presenter had a little bit of trouble getting her breath back. "Hey ladies? How about a quick Zabby kiss for the fans?" Cote and Pauley looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders. Cote pulled Pauley to her and joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. Andi took 2 pictures as the two actresses kept making out. Sarah jumped up and turned the camera away before speaking into it. "Um... so it appears that we have a new development here. So yeah..." Andi appeared on camera. "Happy Birthday Shelby. Until next time my friends." The redhead let out a laugh as the camera turned to black.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you have an awesome day.**


End file.
